Life At Kong Studios Book  6
by thevampire2010
Summary: Gorillaz and La' Vega are growing stronger each and every day, but the family continues to get a little bitter on Maura's end.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Parenthood pt I

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to the World of**

**Parenthood part I**

It was Anna's first day of school, and she had gone to Maury Academy to start up her sophomore year with Molly and Kimberly. Lizzie was going to daycare and preparing for when she starts preschool when she's four-year-old.

Alina and 2D were spending most of their time with Edith, and it was hard for the both of them to believe she was already three months old already.

Edith was in Alina's arms, giggling and smiling while they were sitting in 2D and Alina's room.

"Hey." Alina said to Edith with a smile.

Edith smiled even more, and Alina kissed her on her head.

"I love you." She said to Edith with a smile, and Edith giggled a little.

"She has your smile." 2D said to Alina with a smile.

Alina smiled back at him and 2D kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, can't wait to see who's personality she's going to have when she's older." Alina had pointed out with a smile.

"Neither can I." 2D said with a smile.

Edith fell asleep in Alina's arms and closed her eyes.

Alina and 2D shared another kiss, and 2D gently pulled Alina into his arms being mindful of her holding Edith. Alina laid her head on 2D's shoulder.

"I love you, Alina." 2D whispered into Alina's ear with a smile.

"I love you too, 2D." Alina whispered back to him with a smile as well. And then she fell asleep herself.

2D kept his arms around Alina and kissed her on her lips and then kissed Edith on her head and had fallen asleep as well. His love for Alina grows stronger and stronger day after day, sometimes he feels like he's falling in love with her allover again and he knows that Edith already loves him and Alina to death from the very moment they saw her after bringing her into this world.

Maura and Nathan were hanging out downstairs in the living room watching their high school graduation that Russell had recorded a year and few months ago. They looked back at how they looked during their high school days and they laughed and enjoyed their selves.

"Wow, Alina's really changed as far as her appearance." Nathan made a point in a good way.

"You think so?" Maura had asked him.

"Yeah, she cut her hair to her face and added some highlights to give her a bit of a punk rock look." Nathan had pointed out.

"Yeah, we've all grown as changed appearance wise." Maura smiled in agreement with Nathan's statement.

"Can't wait to bring the twins into the world, can you?" Nathan had said to Maura with a smile.

"Yeah, but then sometimes I kind of take a page from Alina and 2D's book so that I could learn something. As far as raising a children that is." Maura had explained to him. "Sometimes I wonder how it would be as a mom."

"I know you'll make a wonderful mother when the babies' come." Nathan assured her with a smile.

Maura smiled at him.

Then there was a knock at the door. Maura went to open the door with Nathan just right behind her just in case and it was Kayla and Craig with little Hannah-Marie, Noodle and James with little Harrison, Victoria and Brandon with Lilly, Jane and Van with baby Sam, Lola and William, and Anna and Halo had showed up with them.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Maura had said with a smile, happy to see all of them. Every though they see each other every single day.

"We just came by to visit." Jane answered with a smile.

Sam was smiling and laughing, and Jane smiled back at him.

"And the kids' want to see Edith." Jane had added.

"Okay, I'll go wake them up." Maura had started walking up the stairs.

"They're sleeping?" Kayla had asked them.

"I think so, I haven't heard a peep out of them." Maura had said.

"A baby could be tiring on some people." Brendan had pointed out with a smile.

"Excuse me, and you know this how?" Victoria said in a joking way.

They laughed along with her.

"Or maybe it's just _long nights_ and that's why they're sleeping for all we know." Brendan said as a joke.

"Whatever." Victoria said.

Maura got to Alina and 2D's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she opened the door and went inside and saw Alina and 2D sleeping with baby Edith in Alina's arms.

"Alina, wake up." Maura called out to her.

2D was woken up by the sound of Maura's voice, and then Alina woke up. Maura explained what was going on.

Alina and 2D took Edith downstairs so that everyone could see her. They were all surprised that she manages to stay the same size and were surprise by how much she had grown in the pass three months and how advanced she is.

"So, Maura, all we have to do is wait for you to pop out your little sit of twins any minute now." Kayla had said with a smile.

"I know, they'll be here shortly. We've got everything in the baby's room sit up at the moment and ready to go." Maura had responded with a smile.

"So, Nathan, are you ready for this?" Victoria had asked him. "You're girlfriend's having a baby." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've been prepared for this moment." Nathan was serious. He wants to be there for Maura and the twins.

"So, have you heard from Cody?" Noodle had asked.

"Nope. He hasn't even called to check on the twins or anything." Maura explained to her. "He just doesn't give a care."

"Are you serious?" Victoria had asked.

"Yep." Maura responded.

"He should at lease call to check on you and the twins to make sure you're okay at this point in the pregnancy." Kayla commented.

Everyone agreed with her.

"And believe it or not based on what I've been told by Beth and Emi, Cody lost so much friends' through out our senior year of high school." Alina had pointed that out in a whatever tone of voice.

"I'm not surprised." 2D commented.

"Yeah, he already lost me as a friend a really long time ago after he'd made a rude comment about Kayla and I getting pregnant in high school when really it's not like we'd planned it on intentionally or other wise Murdoc and Crystal, and Russell would have put a stop to it." Craig pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that." Alina looked over to Edith and saw that she's waking up from her little nap.

"Yeah, he was seriously about to get punched in the face for saying what he'd said to Craig." Kayla had pointed out.

"How did that happen by the way? I don't think I heard anything as far as how all of it went down." Victoria had asked Craig and Kayla.

"Digital harassment via cell phone." Alina responded.

"That is so messed up." Nathan commented.

"Tell me about it." Nathan commented.

"Tell me about it." Alina had said.

Victoria popped in the graduation video for everyone to see and she played it.

Maura had told them that they were talking about how she and Nathan had noticed everyone's change in appearance since this video was recorded. Each of them had noticed it as they saw their selves walk onto the stage and they knew that Maura was right about a change in appearances and all of that. They allowed their kids' to watch it so that they can see their parents' walking across the stage.

"Wow, I wonder how much we've changed since we were little kids'." Kayla had a point about that. "Do we have any DVDs of ourselves from back then?" She asked them about.

"I think so, I'll go get them." Alina handed Edith over to 2D and had rushed to go look for the DVDs.

2D was happy to hold Edith. What really warmed his heart was seeing Edith smile at him because that showed how much Edith loved him and Alina as her parents. He had kissed Edith on her head.

"I love you." 2D said to Edith with a smile.

Edith smiled at him even more.

Noodle put Harrison down so he could walked around, and he'd started walking to Edith. Noodle and James watched him as he clamed into the seat right next to 2D and sat down next to him. 2D noticed him sitting right next to him.

"Hello." 2D smiled at Harrison.

"Did you got over there to see your future wife?" Noodle had said to Harrison and smiled at him.

Harrison smiled at Noodle and James. Then he tapped Edith once.

"Looks like he's already state his clam." Noodle had said with a smile.

Alina had came back with a case in her hand and took her seat on the other side of 2D.

"I found the DVDs." Alina handed them to Victoria so she could play them.

Victoria put one of them in and they all watched it together and they'd pointed out stuff that they didn't noticed from that last time that they've watched these DVDs and had seen their selves in them. They thought back to all of the memories from the DVDs with a great deal of happiness as they looked at each and everyone of them with stuff that they'll be able to treasure along the way as time goes on and passes them by each and every day of the rest of their lives.

They'd finally finished watching all of the DVDs and it time had flew by so fast it was almost sunset. They noticed how much time had went by and it took them by surprise as soon as Noodle checked the time on her iphone and noticed it was already five pushing six o'clock in the evening. She put her iphone back and looked up to see Harrison was in the middle of walking over to her and James with a smile on his face. Noodle reached out for him and he went to her. She picked him up, kissed him on the forehead and held him close to her.

"Wow, not only do we look different by we also sound different." Victoria made a point about that.

They all agreed with her.

Edith started just smiled at Alina when she'd saw her.

"Hey, little girl." Alina said to her with a smile. She kissed Edith on the forehead.

Edith reached out for Alina and 2D handed her over to her. Alina sat Edith on her lap so she could see what was going on.

Then Russell, Murdoc and Crystal had walked into the house with baby Lizzie.

"Anna, I've thought I'd told you about leaving your sister behind when you come over here." Murdoc had said to Anna.

"Oh, she was asleep. Sorry." Anna had said.

"It's alright, just remember to bring her next time." Crystal had said to her. She's holding Lizzie in her hands.

Russell walked over to Alina and 2D to see Edith.

Maura had gotten up from her seat and went to the kitchen and Nathan had walked in behind her. Maura went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and closed it after she'd gotten what she was looking for, then she'd turned to Nathan and saw him standing by the counter top smiling at her. She'd smiled right back at him.

"I'll be glad when these twins get here." Maura had said with a smile walking and sitting right next to Nathan when her stomach had started hurt her.

Nathan started to worry about her.

"Are you okay?" Nathan had asked her out of concern.

"I think so." Maura started to feel a little more pain in her stomach. "Although I'm sure I'm in labor right." She'd added as the pain had came to a stop and then realized that it might have been a false alarm.

She and Nathan were in the clear.

Then a few hours later the others' had went back to Kong Studios for the night so Alina and 2D had put Edith to sleep in her room. They sung her a lullaby and she was out like a nightlight, and they both gave her a kiss.

Alina put Edith in her crib as soon as they were sure she was asleep for the night in her pink Disney Princess pajamas with Cinderella on it.

"Goodnight, Edith." They said to her as they cut off the light and had left the door open a little bit so that they could hear her just in case she wakes up.

It hasn't been a problem for them since she's sleeping through the night and all.

They'd walked to their room knowing that Edith was alright and in good hands. It made them feel better knowing that Edith wasn't going to have a problem sleeping, and it was good that she could already see and realize the difference between day and night and know when it's time for bed.

Then they'd gotten ready for bed and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Maura had waken up around five and was surprised that she'd woken up this early and couldn't get back to sleep. She'd started feeling some pain in her stomach, and then she'd noticed it was something unusual.

"Nathan." Maura woke him up and told him that she'd started feeling pain and she wasn't sure what it was.

Nathan went to the room and woke up 2D and Alina so that they could be able to go to the hospital with them and then Nathan called Kong Studios and told them as well.

Noodle and James stayed home with the babies', including Edith, so they could be able to a keep an eye on them because Noodle didn't really feel like going to the hospital to see Maura. Although she and Maura decided to sit aside their differences for the sake of Alina there's still a little bit of tense energy between them.

But at the hospital Maura was already in her room, feeling pain. A ton of doctors' and nurses' were in and out of the room, which had left everyone else to wait back in the waiting room. Nathan was back in the room with Maura making sure she was okay, and no one called Cody to let him know because he was nowhere to be found.

They'd hoped that Maura was alright and that everything will turn out okay for her in the end.

Nurse Grace had came out to get them.

"She'd delivered the kids'." Nurse Grace began to say. "You can come back to see her now. She's in a little pain."

She'd led them back to the room and had took them in.

The first thing they'd saw was Maura laying in bed feeling pain and discomfort. In the cribs was the twins, CJ and Madison. CJ was in the crib with blue baby blankets and a blue hat that they'd put on his head, and Madison was in the crib with a pink baby blanket and a pink hat that they'd put on her.

Nurse Grace closed the door and left them alone.

"How is she?" Kayla had asked Nathan.

"She'll be alright." Nathan assured them. He'd made sure that Maura okay and did everything to keep her comfortable.

"The twins are two minutes apart: Madison was born first, and then CJ was born a little after that." Maura pointed out.

They'd walked over to the cribs to see the twins, and they were in between Maura and Cody's skin tone, and CJ had Cody's eyes and hair color. Everyone was taking a ton of pictures with their cameras and cell phones.

"They look so beautiful, Maura." Alina commented.

"Yeah, but being that I'd delivered them two weeks earlier than expected they got to stay here a little longer so they won't be home when I leave." Maura had pointed out in a sad tone. "But that doesn't I won't come to see them every single day until they're able to come home."

Everyone was glad that Maura was keeping up the positive spirits around her.

She saw it as the best thing that could ever happen to her.

Gorillaz Fan Fiction:

Life at Kong Studios

Book 5


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Parenthood pt II

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to the World of**

**Parenthood part II**

It's been four weeks since Maura had Madison and C.J., and she went down to the hospital to see them every single day waiting for the day that she could be able to take the both of them home. Alina went with her, and she brought Edith so she could see the twins too. After all, they were her new god siblings.

They walked into the room and stood by their cribs.

"Maura, they are so adorable." Alina commented with a smile just as 2D walked in with Nathan.

"I know, I just can't get over how cute they really are." Maura said in agreement with Alina. "I'm glad that you and 2D are the godparents for them; I'm going down to the court house on Monday to sign some papers saying that Cody's not aloud to have them or even so much as to be anywhere near them."

"That's a good idea." Alina said in agreement. "If he treated you the way did and went ahead and did what he did to you, there's no telling how he's going to treat the kids if he has them."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Maura said in agreement. "I'm just sorry I'd even let it get to the point that I've put them through all of this. That's one of the reason I didn't want to have kids so soon; I wanted to work out my issues with Cody first so that it wouldn't have any type of negative impact on them."

"What was the other reason?" Alina asked her.

"I was afraid that it wouldn't work out, and I don't want my kids to come from the lifestyle that consisted of a broken home." Maura explained. "I didn't want them to have to deal with spending a week and a week there until they were old enough to put their foot down and say they've had enough."

Alina understood that very much, and she agreed with Maura that it could be very hard on children who have to go through that in the long run.

"It's not your fault, it's all Cody's fault with his bad behavior. He's the one who's hurting the twins, not you." Alina cuddled Edith who was asleep in her arms with her red butterfly shape pacifier in her mouth. "He made the choice; he also made his bed, and he has to lay in it."

Maura thought about it and realized that Alina was right, and she hadn't done this to herself and the twins.

"I was wondering if you and 2D would like to come with Nathan and I to the court house and sign as witnesses; they want the godparents along with other people to say that they're on me and Nathan's side. I'm going to ask everyone else to come too." Maura said with a smile.

"Of course, anything to protect the twins from him." Alina was glad that she was going to participate in a good cause for her godchildren. "We don't even want him to be a godparent to Edith. The only reason we agreed to let him be her godfather was because of the fact that you two were together; but now that you've broken up, that's different."

"So where does Nathan fall into play here?" Maura asked her.

"2D and I have discussed it, and we've decided to let Nathan take Cody's place as Edith's godfather." Alina answered with a smile.

Maura was glad to hear the news.

"Do you think Nathan and I are doing the right thing?" Maura asked her.

"Of course you are, and if Cody even loved these kids he would've been here and watched their birth." Alina assured her.

Maura smiled knowing that Alina was offering the best advice she could on how to handle the situation.

2D sat down next to Alina and pulled her into hug careful not to hurt Edith. Edith was all dressed in her yellow dress shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and blue jeans with a pair of high tops for babies.

"If only we could take them home soon." Maura said in agreement. "And I think it would be good for them if Cody comes by to see them sometime."

"Where is Cody now?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't know." Maura responded as she picked Madison up from her crib. "Come to think of it, I haven't even heard from anyone in his family." She pointed out.

"Does his family even know that he has kids now? Or even know that he got you pregnant?" Alina asked Maura.

"Yeah, he told them over the phone that day when we went to the doctor for chick up." Maura pointed out. "To be honest, I'm not even sure he was seriously interested with the kids. He didn't even care that Alina and 2D were going to be the godparents to Mady and CJ."

"That sucks." 2D commented. "He should've took more of an interest and be just a little more thrilled about it than he was. But he just did that out of jealously of everyone else." He added.

"I agree." Alina responded.

Maura looked at the Mady and C.J. who were fully awake with their eyes opened, and so did Nathan. It made them feel like they were parents for real, and no one could go ahead and take that away from them.

"Nathan, I know it's going to be a little hard for you to deal with raising them with me, but I'm glad you're by my side." Maura said to him with a smile.

"I love you, and I love them as if they were my own." Nathan responded said with a smile. "Nothing's going to change that." He assured her.

Maura was glad to hear those words.

"So are you ready to bring them home?" 2D asked them.

Maura and Nathan both nodded with smiles on their faces as put Mady and C.J. in their car seats and packed up the dipper bags they had made for them. They walked out of the hospital after getting them discharged and took them out to the 2D and Alina's brand new car and placed Edith in her car seat. It was a fifteen minute drive from the hospital to their house.

"How are you guys feeling?" Alina asked them.

"How did you and 2D feel when you brought Edith home from the hospital a few days after she was born?" Maura asked.

"It felt great to bring home a new life and raise them." 2D answered.

Alina recalled feeling the same way from the moment that Edith was born. It was a moment they looked forward to from the moment they found out they were expecting.

2D pulled into the driveway of the house and parked the car. They got out the car and went inside where everyone was waiting for them so they could see the twins at home for the first time.

"Well, look who finally decided to come home." Murdoc commented with a smirk on his face.

He and Crystal couldn't wait to see the twins, and neither could anyone else when they walked through the door. Maura told them about the court meeting and they agreed to go along to protect the twins.

"Aw, can I get a picture of all the kids here, please?" Jane got out her iPhone and gathered up all of the kids. "Maura, bring the twins over here; I want the new generation all front and center." She said to her.

Maura placed Mady and C.J.'s car seats in front of the couch after the coffee table was moved by Craig and Kayla. The other kids were placed on the couch so they could be seated during the photo.

She took a picture of all of the kids and saved it as her background page. The first thing you saw on her cell phone was Lola, Samuel Lilly, Harrison, Hannah-Marie, Edith, Mady and C.J. on her home screen. The picture came out perfect without it messing up; it was the best picture she had of all of them together, and she was thankful for that.

"You have to put them in the outfits that I've brought them for that baby shower." Noodle said to Maura with a smile. "It would look so cute on them."

Maura partly agreed with Noodle on that part thinking that it would look great on the twins. She just thought it could wait for another day when she actually wanted to put it on them. But she would do that just for Noodle, even though they were only trying to be sibyl to each other and hadn't reach the point of an actually friendship just yet which was a arrangement they've decided on for Alina's sake.

On Monday the gang went to the court house, and they signed the paper that were typed up to keep Cody away from Mady and C.J. as well as the other children so they can all be able to protect them. It was an easy process since Cody wasn't there to fight, which showed how much he loved the children

Gorillaz Fan Fiction:

Life at Kong Studios

Book 5


End file.
